A Burning Agony
by ToxicMiracle
Summary: Kerosine was once the most powerful witch in all of Underground and for some reason her kingdom collapsed without and warning. She is reduced to nothing and all she can do is rely only on one person and she hates him with all of her being. JarethXOC


A white hand slid across the brick walls of the labyrinth. A sigh escaped from cracked lips. Long blonde hair bobbed around the girl's head as she kept on walking. She felt exhausted from walking all day around the labyrinth. Her feet were dragging on the ground, she couldn't even walk properly. The young girl swore under her breath.

She looked up towards the Goblin Castle, "How is it that me, one of the greatest witches alive is reduced to this?"

The broken witch tripped over her own feet and stumbled onto the road that leads through the Bog of Eternal Stench. She coughed into the crook of her elbow trying to get the smell out of her nostrils. She kept her arm as she dragged her feet and wandered up to a bridge. She stepped onto the cement bridge and before she could take another step a small dog jumped in front of the witch.

"Halt! None shall cross this bridge without my permission!" the knight stood as tall as he could try to block the way.

"Can I have your permission then?" the girl coughed out as she tried to keep her balance in her knee-high combat boots.

"Yes," the knight tilted his head, "but my lady, are you alright?"

She forced a small smile from her cracked lips, "Barely." She lowered her crystal blue eyes to the ground that had seemed to have no more life left in them.

"Well my lady," the dog put his fist over his chest where his heart should be, "I shall accompany you!"

"Thank you," the witch was barely able to croak out a reply, "It's good to finally have a friend in this cursed place."

"So my lady," the knight mounted his steed that he had recently called for, "where are you heading?"

"To that stupid castle to see that stupid man," she spat the sentence out as she continued to stumble her way across the bridge, not wanting to say the name of the ruler of the labyrinth.

The two continued to walk in silence heading towards the castle beyond the goblin city that rested in the center of the labyrinth. Each minute felt longer to the exhausted witch wandering through the maze-like country of the underground. She frowned as she saw the junkyard come into view the place where all the trash and forgotten things end up. That also meant there was no set path to get through the junkyard, which mean it was going to be harder to get through.

"My lady," the knight pointed towards the city, "we're almost there; those are the gates to the city!"

The witch smiled at thinking her journey was almost over. She heard a staggering voice from behind her, "Miss, you dropped this."

An old grandma-like goblin handed her a golden locket, the young girl looked at it and shook her head, "That isn't mine." 

The goblin took her hand and placed the locket on her palm and closed her fingers overtop of it, "Better if you just take it; it'll come in some use."

The blonde hair girl sighed, and opened the locket, and her eyes widened. Inside was a picture of her younger self standing next to a young boy with very distinct owl like features. The girl was left in a daze as her eye lids slid down over her eyes. Her body fell to the ground.

The knight that had been accompanying her turned around and ran towards her, "My lady, my lady?"

The witch was put under a spell, and was forced to dream about what she had decided to lock away and forget forever.

"_Jareth!" the younger version of the girl smiled happily as she conjured up a small fire dragon._

"_See, I told you that you could do it," he smiled at her as he taught the young witch how to use her magic._

_She locked her arms around the small boy, "Thank you! I'm so happy that you agreed to help me."_

_A large sounded gong echoed through out the labyrinth signaling that a meeting was about to begin. The two children pouted knowing that this would be the last time they were going to be able to see each other for a long time._

_At the meeting the two children were standing beside their parents on opposite sides of the room. The young witch looked up at her mother and father as they said goodbye to the king and queen of the labyrinth._

"_Oh by the way, I have some good news before you depart," the king of the labyrinth smiled warmly at his departing guests; "My son will be getting married to the princess of the elves."_

_The queen looked over at her husband happily then back to the three people standing opposite to them, "Yes, I'm happy too, that we can finally be at peace with them."_

_The young girl's eyes widened with heartbreak. She could do nothing but stare at the young boy who just stood there. The final words that were being exchanged between the adults weren't even distinguishable now. When it was time to depart all she could do was turn around and walk away._

The exhausted witch sat straight up in a cold sweat and eyes widen like she had just seen a person who had been dead for a thousand years. She looked down at the locket that was still in her hand. She frowned and closed it and tucked it into her jacket pocket.

"My lady, are you alright?" she knight asked as she got back onto her feet.

"Yes," she said calmly and continued her sentence with almost a blood thirsty aura, "and I need to go visit that castle more than ever now."

The knight mounted his trust worthy steed again not sensing her murderous intentions and followed her without question. The walked through the city gates without any problem. The Goblin City was bustling with activity and no one took notice to the girl wandering her way up to the castle. She wasn't a runner, just another visitor.

The duo wandered up to the castle gates and the witch's companion questioned her, "Are you really going in there my lady?"

"I have too, and you don't have to come, things might get out of hand," the dog shook his head determined to follow the witch to the ends of the earth."

She smiled a small gruesome smile and slammed the doors open causing it to echo throughout the entire castle warning that there was an intruder now entering. She made her way into the messy throne room where the king sat. He took notice of the young girl that was now standing before him.

"Why, hello there Kerosine," he smirked at her taking note in the blood thirsty aura she emitted, "long time since I've seen you."

**A/N: since I detested the last main character of my previous labyrinth story, I've decided to completely rewrite the story. Sorry for you who liked the story I was writing before, but I like this one a lot more. I hope you can understand my feelings because I can't write a story with a character I hate in it but I hope you like this one just as much. (:**


End file.
